Tamed
by alyssialui
Summary: Narcissa has always felt trapped. She has never been free. One-shot as she thinks about her life.


_A/N: Narcissa has always felt trapped. This short story talks about her life, her wedding day and her marriage. As usual, read and review. Check out my other fics. And I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submissions for:_

_**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!**__**: **__**Tangled**__: Rapunzel wants to be free of her tower, and accomplish her dream to see the lights. Write about someone trapped._

* * *

Her long blonde tresses flow down her back as the house-elf runs through it with the ivory bone brush. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Narcissa stares out of her floor length mirror, the royal blue curtains obstructing her view of expansive Black grounds. She sighs wistfully as she admires the swans and ducks bathing by the pond. Oh, to be as carefree and graceful.

Her long black dress trails along the floor as she moves towards the window. She wishes she could just fly away, to let go and be free from this life. She feels tethered to this cage. She feels suffocated by the expectations of her parents and the rules and guidelines she must obey everyday. Even her walk must be carefully calculated and controlled. She is trapped in this house, trapped in this life.

She shakes her head, trying to free herself from even the constraints of her own mind, trying to fight in vain their attempts to tame their obedient pet, to create the perfect pureblood wife. But she knows it'll happen eventually. Silent tears run down her face. She will never be free.

* * *

Her long blonde tresses flow down her back as she runs her fingers through them softly. A crown of small white flowers rests on her head as the long white veil blankets her hair. Narcissa has dreaded this day ever since she had known of it. It was the dizzying drop over the daunting cliff, the jagged rocks below calling to her. She would leave this life and start a new one. But it was no different from this one. Just more expectations, more control, more restraint.

Her long white dress trails along the floor as she moves towards the window. The train follows behind her, long enough to remain at her dresser chair as she stands overlooking the ground. It chains her to the chair, like the shackles she feels around her ankles and wrists. She feels trapped by this wedding.

The ground are draped in cloths of white and gold and all the guests are seated, waiting for the woman of the evening. She can see the man near the front of the crowd clearly. Though coiffed and tailored, his cold expression does nothing to hide irritation evident at her tardiness. That was her husband, the man she would live with for the rest of her life. He would be her new master, from this cage to the next. He was the one they assigned to tame her. Silent tears run down her face. She would never be free.

* * *

Her long blonde tresses flow down her back as she combs them slowly. Narcissa is in no hurry to leave the powder room. She knows what it on the other side of that door. She knows that he will try to tame her tonight, just like every night. Wives are meant to cater to their husband's needs, to obey their every command, and opinionated wives must be trained and house-broken. She already felt broken.

Her long green nightgown trails along the floor as she moves towards the window. The view is different now from the one outside her childhood window, for she has outgrown that cage. She had flown the coup but only to be recaptured, never having tasted freedom. She sees the white peacocks strutting around the grounds proudly. So beautiful, so vain and free to roam as they please. She feels trapped in this marriage.

She clutches at her heart. She can feel the chains around her, tugging her in all directions. The chains feel heavier than before. There is now one around her neck where he kisses her, one around her waist where he holds her and one around her legs when he parts them. She no longer has the strength to resist them. She cannot protect herself any longer. She feels shattered, she feels lost and alone. She had finally been tamed. She realizes these chains have always been there. Silent tears run down her face. She had never been free.


End file.
